La Incondicional
by SraPanther
Summary: Sakura y Shaoran ya estan casados...pero deberan entender que los celos, no los llevarán a ningún lado...ESPERO REVIEW!


_La Incondicional_

Edificios y rascacielos, mucha gente...

Buenos días John..-decía un mujer vestida con un traje negro y blusa blanca, cabellos castaños, ojos verdes y un linda sonrisa

Buenos Días Señora Li –habla un hombre de avanzada edad – lo mismo de siempre

Si, muchas gracias- volvía a decir la hermosa mujer

Era lo mismo de todos los días, él salía primero de la casa , debía llegar temprano a la empresa, como dueño debería dar el ejemplo, además tantas responsabilidades y tanto trabajo nunca terminaba todo en un solo día. Por esa misma razón fue que su mujer entró a trabajar con él, solo ella estaba capacitada para ser la segunda a bordo de las empresas, no solo era su compañera, en ella descasaba grandes responsabilidades, y en quien mas podía confiar sino en ella...si ella lo conocía tan bien.

Hacia ya, tres años que se habían casado, el matrimonio había sido espectacular, el "evento del año" que mas daba decir que fue "El evento de siglo", decían todas las portadas de revistas y programas de televisión.

"Ella una simple estudiante universitaria, y él un multimillonario, dueño de las empresas mas grandes de Hong-Kong...se dice que se conocieron por una amiga en común, fue amor a primera vista...después de 3 años de conocerse contrajeron nupcias...y desde entonces no se han separado por mas de dos días" – eran los comentarios de dos reporteras que salían en televisión

Ha pasado tanto tiempo y siguen hablando de lo mismo, que no se cansan? –decía Sakura mientras veía el televisor que estaba en el café.

Claro que no, tenga en cuenta, que de eso viven...y su historia es la mas romántica de los últimos tiempo señora –decía amablemente John, mientras le pasaba dos café. –no los van a dejar tranquilos por un buen tiempo

Si, es cierto – suspiraba – Bueno, debo irme...gracias John, nos vemos – y así, salió del local con los dos café en la mano.

Caminaba hacia el edificio donde se encontraría con el hombre que la hacia suspirar, el amor de su vida, si eso era, el amor de su vida...no seguiría viviendo si él no estaba a su lado. Recordaba los momentos vividos...lo bien que se sentía estar cerca de él y respirar su aroma. Definitivamente estaba enamorada

Buenos días señora Li –decía la secretaria, con una alegre sonrisa.

"_Señora Li, cuantas veces había soñado con que le digieran así?"_ –pensaba- Buenos Días Nayah, esta Shaoran en su oficina? –pregunto sonriendo a la secretaria.

Si señora, ahora esta solo –se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina –por favor, pase –y abría la puerta de la oficina.

Ahí estaba él...mirando unos papeles, no se dio cuenta que ella había ingresado a la oficina, ella lo miraba con tanta ternura. Siempre tan serio, con su cabello revuelto, su traje siempre impecable, estaba segura que podía sentir su perfume desde donde se encontraba. Él se percato que alguien lo estaba observando y levanto la vista, verde y ámbar se encontraron...sonrieron.

Buenos días señora Li –dijo él con voz profunda y una sonrisa que era solo para ella.

Buenos Días señor Li –Aquí está su café, como a usted le gusta, se acerco a él y le dio un beso corto. –Como van las cosas?- pregunto ella mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas con su café en mano.

Creo que deberé viajar, estos clientes serán mas difíciles –dijo sentando en su silla y probando el café que su amada le había traído.

Veo, que volveré a estar sola este fin de semana –dijo con cara triste, mientras bajaba la vista.

Era cierto, aunque solo estaban separados no por mas de dos días, estos siempre habían sido un fin de semana, justo los días que podrían estar solos y disfrutar de la compañía mutua.

Te prometo que el próximo fin de semana, estaremos juntos. –se levanto de su asiento y quedo de pie frente a ella...Sakura se dio cuenta y levanto la vista. Él le tomo la mano y la hizo levantarse. Tomo su cara con una mano, y acariciaba con mucha ternura –Te prometo que así, será...no volveré a dejarte sola – lo miraba a los ojos...que hermoso eran esos ámbar, podría estarlos viendo todo el día y toda la noche...no se cansaría de admirarlos, podría ver tantas cosas, por medio de sus ojos "la mirada son el reflejo del alma" y era muy cierto, su mirada era limpia, seria, pero al mismo tiempo sincera.

Entiendo, que es por el bien de la empresa, no es necesario que me prometas cosas que seguramente no podrás cumplir, porque yo misma me encargaría de enviarte donde sea, siempre y cuanto sea en beneficio de la empresa, nosotros le damos trabajo a tanta gente Shaoran –mientras decía esto acariciaba su rostro – Quiero lo mejor para todos, y de eso depende estar sola los fines de semana, bueno...que así sea.

Pero ya no quiero dejarte sola...así que desde ahora en adelante me acompañarás a esas reuniones –y la abraza con fuerza, estrechándola mas a su cuerpo.

Shaoran...-decía Sakura pero él la seguía abrazando – cariño...-decía Sakura, y él no respondía...-Shaoran Li, tienes una reunión, así que ya suéltame –decía con risitas

No quiero..-respondió mientras seguía abrazado a ella..-no quiero separarme de ti –lo dijo como un niño pequeñito..

Jajajajaja, ya Shaoran, que nos están esperando –insistía Sakura y le daba suaves golpecito en la espalda.

Si, no queda mas remedio –se separaba lentamente de Sakura –y le dio un corto beso.

Ven acá..-y le acomodaba la corbata –ya está...ve por ellos lobo –y le cerró un ojo.

Sonriendo, tomo sus papeles de su escritorio –Y tú estas lista? –dirigiendo la mirada hacia su esposa.

Claro que si, ya estoy lista –Sonriendo.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, tomados de la mano, pero no sabían que desde ese instante...Comenzaban los problemas

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Yo de nuevo espero que este primer capitulo le haya gustado, apartir del proximo se vienen los problemas para esta joven pareja.

Espero sus review!...

Saludos cordiales

PanteraLi


End file.
